In general, remote operation of consumer devices has primarily focused on the use of radio waves from a relatively proximate, typically line-of-sight source. Manipulating a remote-controlled airplane, robot and the like, or unlocking a car with a key fob device, immediately come to mind as common examples of remote operations. In such applications, a small transmitter in a control device can generate a signal that can be detected at a receiver at the controlled device. Power and frequency constraints reduce the likelihood of interference at the device receiver, as well as limit the range between the device and its controller.
In the context of vehicles, the concept of remotely controlling some aspect of an automobile has been further expanded in the development of user assistance systems such as ONSTAR®, which offers subscription services, such as emergency road service and navigation assistance. A user can depress a button at an onboard ONSTAR® console to connect with a customer service operator who can coordinate the assistance of emergency personnel, or the transmission of signals to unlock a vehicle. In the event of an accident, an onboard device can connect with an ONSTAR® center to prompt a customer service representative to call the vehicle to check on the condition of the passengers.
In general, the ONSTAR® system relies on dedicated proprietary equipment and third party personnel to remotely facilitate select vehicle-related services for subscribers. A triggering condition at the vehicle, such as an airbag deployment, or user input, can activate an ONSTAR® device to call a service representative who can perform some vehicle-related action on behalf of the subscriber, who is typically at the vehicle.
While adequate for its intended purposes, there are needs that the ONSTAR® system, and others of its ilk, fails to address. For instance, there can be a need to perform a remote operation, or check environmental conditions at an unattended or turned off vehicle. Such needs can be particularly acute in the context of agricultural machines, as agricultural activities are restricted by economic, regulatory, and environmental constraints. For example, some operations, such as harvesting hay or applying pesticides, can only be performed under specific environmental conditions at the particular field. A fleet of agricultural machines can operate over a large area as operators can be tasked to perform different procedures at different fields with different equipment. While weather patterns can affect a broad region, at the same time, localized cells can often cause sporadic events that affect smaller areas. Conditions at one field can vary greatly from conditions at another field. Accordingly, operations that cannot be performed in a first field, may be able to be performed in a second field that is experiencing different weather conditions.
For example, hay must take on a certain amount of moisture before being cut. In certain North American regions, proper harvesting conditions only occur after dark, requiring an operator to make a trip at night, or call a resident in the vicinity at night, to check humidity levels at the field that needs to be harvested. Fields separated by great distances have to be checked separately to determine if local conditions are conducive for the work activity to be performed. Likewise, application of pesticides is limited by wind conditions at the site. Again, since wind conditions can vary among various fields, a report at one field may not be relevant at another, requiring each operator to make the effort to check the conditions at his assigned field. Once there, he may learn that conditions at his field are not good for spraying. Conditions at other fields may be conducive, but an operator won't know until he checks conditions at each field, which could prove a time-consuming process.
When an operator makes a trip to a field only to discover that environmental conditions prohibit him from performing a desired task, both time and money can be lost, particularly when the field is quite a distance from his home. His consternation can be multiplied when the futile trip is made at night. There is a need for a means to remotely check ambient conditions at a parked vehicle so that an operator can make an informed decision before traveling commencing preparations for a work assignment. While stand-alone weather stations exist, they are not mobile, and can only check conditions for a limited area.
It would behoove the owner, fleet manager, or operator of an agricultural machine to have the ability to remotely query an unattended agricultural machine to determine local environmental conditions. There is a need for a mobile weather station that can be remotely queried. Because different operators may desire different types of information depending on the fleet work schedule, there is a need for a common method that can be used by multiple operators to perform a variety of operations at machines at remote locations. There is a need for a method and system that allows an operator or fleet manager to directly query a machine in order to better perform his particular work assignment, without requiring the services of a third party, whose intervention can both delay operations and increase costs. There is a need for a system and method for remote sensing that can be implemented throughout a machine fleet without significant investment in new equipment. There is further a need for a system and method for remote operations that can be implemented on legacy machines without the need for expensive retrofitting procedures.